


Pheremones

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-29
Updated: 2001-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark discovers an unexpected new power and reveals to Lex the REAL reason he quit the football team!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pheremones

## Pheremones

by Lunar Plutonian

[]()

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with the "Smallville" television show, but I had to write this because you'd never, ever see something like this on television, now, would you? By the way, any and all feedback appreciated, as always. 

**PHEREMONES**  
Lunar Plutonian 

As they watched a rerun of Deep Space Nine one Friday Night at the Luthor Mansion on Lex's big-screen TV sitting on a plush leather sofa, Clark and Lex snuggled closer. Life couldn't possibly get anymore beautiful, Lex thought dreamily. Actually, Lex didn't care for any of the Star Trek shows, but Lex would even be willing to sit through an episode of Voyager if Clark wanted to watch it for some reason. In the weeks after stopping the CarBot, they had not yet had sex, but the emotional depths of their relationship had grown rapidly. Clark had told Lex that the elder Kents probably suspected something was going on, but Johnathan Kent seemed reluctant to bring it up since Clark was getting done with his chores in half the usual time in order to spend more time with Lex. Clark's father had even seemed to be making a noticeable attempt to refrain from scowling at Lex whenever Lex had stopped by the Kent Farm in the past two weeks. 

Lex was clad in a cobalt-blue short-sleeve button shirt that was beginning to show its age and a pair of gray silk shorts. Clark had his shoes and socks off, and his plaid shirt was unbuttoned halfway down. They had been making out something fierce ever since the first commercial break. Lex loved the way Clark smelled; the salty-sweet scent had an effect on him that turned the savvy young business prodigy into a giggling schoolboy. 

"I love you, Clarkbar." Lex had recently taken to calling Clark by that unwanted pet-name whenever he wanted to get a rise out of his teenage boyfriend. 

"I love you, too, Lex. And stop calling me 'Clarkbar' for pity's freakin' sake!" Clark then tickled Lex in the ribcage by gently rubbing two fingers on each side of Lex. Even when Clark wasn't concentrating so as to call on his deepest reserves of inhuman strength, he was still much stronger than any human, so this gentle rubbing on his sides was quite enough to reduce the mighty Lex Luthor to thrashing, red-faced hysterics. 

Clark stopped after about a minute of that, but containing Lex's thrashing had caused him to sweat even more. Lex breathed deeply and felt a white-hot flash of adoration and desire towards Clark. Reasoning that one good turn deserved another, Lex poked each of his index fingers onto each one of Clark's sides, applied pressure, and started moving them around the area of Clark's vulnerable rib-cage. "Vulnerable" wasn't really a word that applied to Clark most of the time, but impervious to bullets and fire though he was, the boy was nonetheless deliciously, irresistably ticklish. Lex dared not tickle Clark as ferociously as he might like, since Clark's thrashing could very likely prove quite dangerous. 

Clark writhed and let out a squealing, helpless laughter. He could stop Lex if he wanted to, but he clearly wasn't about to do that. Clark was sweating even more. Lex felt himself get harder than he ever had before in his entire life. He wanted to take Clark so much it consumed him with this beautiful hurting longing. Before he knew what he was doing, he was straddling Clark on the sofa and unbuttoning Clark's shirt the rest the way down before removing it completely. Clark looked into Lex's eyes as Lex resumed tickling him. Clark started laughing again, but it wasn't the delighted squeal it had been seconds earlier. 

"Lex, what are you doing?" 

Lex took off his own shirt and started undoing Clark's belt. 

"Lex, stop it!" The alarm and disapproval in Clark's voice stopped Lex's hand, but the fire still burned within Lex's mind, heart, and loins. 

"Come on, Clark, don't refuse me. We love each other, don't we? And we're going to be doing this sooner or later. I've got to have you now!" 

"I said, 'No!'" Clark then pushed Lex off him with what for Clark was an inconsequential wave of the hand, but it sent Lex thudding to the floor before he even knew what was happening. Clark got up from the sofa and started putting his shirt back on, then put on his shoes and socks. 

Lex was in too much of a stupor to get up off the floor. Clark glared down at him. "Dammit, Lex, I thought you said what you cared about most was being my friend! Well friends don't force themselves on each other...." Clark gulped, most likely blinking back tears of rage and betrayal. "....And friends don't pull that 'If you loved me, you'd do it with me' shit! You spoiled rich-kid bastard!" 

Lex was snapped out of his seizure of unrestrained passion by the realization of how deeply he had hurt Clark. He got up off the floor. "Clark, I'm so sorry.....I don't know what came over...." 

"Shut the fuck up, asshole!! I don't want to hear it!!" Clark's face was getting redder by the second. "In fact, I don't want to hear anything from you EVER AGAIN!!" Clark blurred away and out the door of the Luthor Mansion with that supersonic speed of his. 

Lex flopped down onto the sofa in an entirely different sort of stupor. With one unbelievably stupid moment of indiscretion, he had just emotionally scarred the heart of the most wonderful guy in the whole world and ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him. How could he make this right again? The look on Clark's face told him he might not be able to. He cursed those who always said, "It's not the end of the world," in situations such as this; it certainly felt as if it were the end of Lex Luthor's world. Lex lay down on the sofa and stared at the ceiling in utter numb shock for hours. 

* * *

Lex had only managed to get three hours of disturbed sleep. But the only exhaustion he felt was his emotional exhaustion, not the welcoming embrace of physical fatigue. He walked out of the huge front door of his mansion, surveying his new world, his world without Clark, and thought, The first day of the end of my life. Lex certainly wasn't suicidal, but that didn't stop him from wishing he'd never been born. 

He walked over to his car, wondering if he should attempt the drive to the fertilizer plant in the shape he was in. Suddenly, he felt a warm presence behind him. He turned around slowly to see Clark standing behind him wearing the most sincere pleading look in the history of the world. Lex had to blink to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. 

"Lex, I....I didn't mean all those horrible things I said to you. What happened wasn't really your fault, not even a little. I...." Clark stopped in mid-sentence as he closely examined the black circles under Lex's eyes. 

Now Lex was almost certain he was dreaming. He had spent hours agonizing over how he could make this up to Clark, and now here was Clark begging his forgiveness! As a tidal wave of relief and joy washed over him, the fatigue of having barely slept threatened to send him falling to the ground. 

But the relief and joy was also mixed with a lot of anger at Clark for making him feel so cheap and worthless. His jaw clenched and he pointed his index finger right at Clark's chest. "Yeah? Well you damn well better be sorry, farmboy! I almost didn't sleep at all last night because of how you made me feel! Have you ever had the most important person in your life reach into your chest, rip your heart out, and stomp on it? Well, that's how you made me feel. When you told me to stop, I stopped, and then you turned around and made me feel like I had been sexually assaulting you! How could you make me feel like that Clark, how could you hurt me like that? Do friends talk to each other like that? Do they?!" 

Clark grabbed Lex in an embrace right there in front of the Luthor Mansion. "I'msosorryLexpleaseforgivemeIdidn'tmeanit!" Clark's babbled words were muffled by Lex's black cardigan. If Lex didn't forgive him, Clark would probably start crying pretty soon. It would probably serve the boy right, but Lex felt his heart melting the way only Clark could make it melt. 

He ran his fingers through Clark's hair and noticed that Clark smelled heavily of one of those pungent marbelized soaps. It was nice. So clean. So pure. So Clark. "Oh, you know I can't stay mad at you, Clarkbar, even when a big part of me wants to." He felt Clark sigh with relief and contentment as Lex melded with him into the hug. Clark started gripping tighter, way too tight, in fact. 

"Clark!" Lex gasped. "Can't....breathe...." 

"Oh God!" Clark quickly released his grip, and pushed Lex away from him. He looked Lex over to make sure he hadn't done any damage. Lex gave him lopsided wry grin #4 to assure Clark he was alright. "So does this mean I have to start letting you call me 'Clarkbar' as part of our peace-accord?" 

"Oh, you know it, farmboy!" 

Clark smiled and blushed profusely. "For pity's sake, just don't ever do it in public!" 

"Hey, you know me, discretion is my middle name." Lex's mind went back to something Clark had said moments ago. "What did you mean it wasn't my fault? I did get a little carried away last night." 

"Yes, you did, but it wasn't your fault. I think there's something else about my unusual nature we should investigate. You know how people secrete something called 'pheremones', those hormones that turn other people on when they get a whiff of them?" 

"Wait a minute. You think you have turbo-charged pheremones? I know it sounds like an intriguing possibility, but if an extraordinary number of people find you attractive, don't you think it might have something to do with your being one of the most beautiful men on the face of the entire damn planet?" 

Clark probably would have blushed were it not for the tolerance he had built up to Lex massaging his male ego over the past few weeks. Instead he just flashed that megawatt smile that made Lex want to warm Clark up even more. "Lex, I'm serious. I think something really wonky is going on with me, and I think we need to look into it." 

"I'd really like to know what makes you think that." 

Clark was obviously verging on some serious embarrassment. "Well, I don't really want to talk about it until we know it's true, so can we do that first? Please? If you don't, then I'll start calling you 'Sexy-Lexy!' In public, no less." Clark flashed a mock evil grin. "In front of my parents!" 

Lex couldn't stop himself from giggling. Clark's ability to catch him off-guard never ceased to amaze him. He put his hands up in front of him in mock surrender. "Okay, okay, you win, Clarkbar! I'm in no shape to drive, but I'll have the chauffeur drive us in the limo to the fertilizer plant. My lab is fully equipped." 

* * *

Clark noted with pleasure that Lex's limo had tinted windows and a privacy screen between the backseat where he and Lex rode and the driver's compartment. He still felt horrible about those things he said to Lex last night, so he looked forward to the opportunity to fully demonstrate his affection towards Lex on the way to the plant. Before going to Lex's house, he had showered thorougly, soaping himself up twice over so that Lex wouldn't lose control again. 

The two of them made out long and passionately throughout the long drive. Clark felt like the luckiest guy in world that Lex had forgiven him so quickly after being hurt so deeply. That time back during the CarBot crisis when he had been weirded out over wanting a guy instead of a girl seemed a distant memory. Nobody could kiss like Lex! He felt himself getting hot all over. 

"Lex, I'm starting to sweat again...." 

"Good. I need you to know you can trust me." Lex's face was flushed and his eyes intense, but he merely held Clark closer in a loving embrace. 

"Always. Sexy-Lexy!" 

"Good. Clarkbar!" Clark couldn't help but crack up laughing. He always had so much fun with Lex. And someday soon, they would be having even more fun. 

They broke their grip on one another as the limo pulled up to the fertilizer plant. Since it was Saturday, nobody else would be at the lab. 

The lab itself was one of the most high-tech things Clark had ever seen in his life. He looked at Lex appreciatively as Lex put on a white coat and assumed the role of scientist. "So you really know how to use all this stuff? That is just so cool!" 

"Science turns you on, does it?" Lex was clearly suppressing a blush. Luthors weren't supposed to blush, but that didn't stop Clark from trying, and he sometimes even succeeded. "So, first we're going to need a few milliliters of your sweat." 

"No problem. Just do what you were doing in the limo!" 

Lex started unbuttoning Clark's sky-blue denim shirt. "Looks like you've got Mr. Wizard beat six ways from Sunday in making science fun!" Lex kissed him passionately and started playing with his right nipple with one hand while stroking him up and down his back with the other. Clark was sweating up a storm in no time. 

Lex inhaled deeply. "Oh God, Clark, I love you so much!" 

"I love you, too, Lex, but I think this is where you're supposed to start doing the science part." 

Lex straightened the white overcoat, probably to cover the sizable bulge in his pants. "Uh, yeah....the science part." Lex walked over to a table and took a test tube from it. He walked back over to Clark and dragged the rim of the test tube up across the front of Clark's rib cage, wiggling it slightly as he did so. 

Clark giggled. "Lex, that tickles!" 

Lex grinned as he ran the edge of the test tube opening over Clark's right nipple. "I know." 

"Damn good thing nobody else is here!" 

"No shit. Imagine all the experiments that would be ruined by the little distraction we were providing!" Lex had the small test tube filled a quarter of the way up. "Okay, you'd best leave me be so I can do my science thing without thinking about how much I'd like to take you right here on the floor. You know where my office is." 

Clark buttoned his shirt back up and reluctantly headed for the elevator. He went to Lex's office and waited there for about an hour. Lex walked into his office with a manilla folder full of computer print-outs. 

Lex smiled at Clark and said, "Well, it's official. You, my friend, are a walking orgasm. But then again, I already knew that." 

Clark got up off the small sofa where he had been sitting reading old issues of Newsweek, and smiled. "So I was right?" 

Lex pulled a sheet out of the folder. "Big-time. You not only secrete both male and female pheremones, but there's a third one here that appears to be a totally unknown combination of the male and female pheremones. As far as quantities are concerned, you secrete three times the amount of each type of pheremone in and of itself than humans do. That means you altogether secrete almost ten times the amount of pheremones that natives of this planet do." 

Clark's eyes widened. "Jesus God! Ten times?" 

"That's right. And it confirms a theory about your species I've had ever since finding out your secret." 

Clark gulped. "What's that?" 

"That your species is the progenitor of the human species. A long time ago, something like 100,000 years ago, I would guess, your people came to this planet and found a species that was similar to the primate species that was their evolutionary ancestor on their planet. So they merged their genetic material with those of the most advanced primates, making their genetic material more dominant, leaving only just enough of the genetic material of the terrestrial primates in the mix so that the new species would be adapted to this world. You know what this means, don't you?" 

"No, what?" Clark asked in rapt fascination. 

"This means you're not less human than all of us, you're more human." Lex put his hands on Clark's shoulders. "You're nothing less than a living god." 

Clark blinked twice and pulled back from Lex. "I think working with my sweat for the past hour has made you all wonky again!" 

Lex shook himself. "Yeah, I guess so. So are you going to tell me when you realized that you have this new power, if we can call it that?" 

Clark winced. "Oh God, this is so embarrassing. You'll be the only person I've ever told the real reason I quit the football team back in the fall." 

"Now this should be interesting!" Lex said as he sat down on the edge of his desk. 

Clark looked past Lex out the huge picture window behind the desk. "I can deal with having to stop a maniac coach who can start fires with his mind. This is Smallville, you know. But what I couldn't deal with was my teammates wanting to have passionate sex with me in the freakin' locker room every day after practice!" 

Lex eyes widened and his jaw fell open. "That never actually happened, Lex. For one thing, I wouldn't do something like that. For another thing, you know I'm more than capable of fending off any unwanted advances." 

"So then what did happen?" 

Clark sat down in the chair in front of the desk and ran a hand over his face. "Since I didn't have to exert myself that much during practice, you'd think I wouldn't be sweating at all, but practice sessions went on for long enough that I was. Then in the locker room when we were about to hit the showers.....oh God....the other guys, they'd be stealing these intent glances at me, looking away whenever I looked back at them. Even Whitney, Lana's boyfriend! Pete wasn't, though. He might have felt something, but we've been friends for so long, it probably wouldn't occur to him to think of me that way. And it just kept happening, every freakin' time! Probably the only reason those guys who were near me didn't get hard-ons was because that's something you just don't do in the locker room in high school! But they were close to it, I could tell! It's not like I wanted to look, but it freaked me out so badly. After I showered, they'd not only stop looking at me but seemed to be avoiding looking at me at all, like they felt guilty or ashamed or something. But Whitney was the final straw." 

"You especially didn't like him looking at you that way? It's not as if I could entirely blame him!" 

"No, it was more than that." 

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Did he try to hurt you, Clark?" There was thunder rumbling in his voice. 

"No, he just freaked me out big and bad. We were all heading into the showers. I always went in last because I didn't want any of those guys behind me. That day I had thrown a pass that outdid everybody else easily. When all the other guys were in the shower and out of earshot, I was naked and....oh God! Whitney on his way to the shower comes up from behind me, says "Helluva throw there, Kent!" and slaps me right on my bare ass! He even grabbed a little!" 

Lex fell to the floor laughing hysterically. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Whitney Ford grabbed your ass?! Jesus God have mercy!" 

Clark made a squoonchy-face at Lex. "I soooo appreciate your sensitivity, here." 

Lex picked himself up off the floor, suppressing further guffaws. "Okay, so  <snort!> Whitney grabs your ass. And?" 

"The weird thing was, I liked it every bit as much as I hated it! It was such a horrible violation, but it also felt kind of good. It was like 'Wow, Whitney wants me!' And 'Oh shit, Lana's boyfriend just touched me!' It was then that I had my first inkling I might also be attracted to guys. And I found myself wondering how it would feel if you ever touched me like that." 

"Ooookay. So what happened with you and Whitless after that?" 

"He's been doing his best to avoid me ever since. He won't even look at me! Which I suppose I'd rather he didn't. Maybe." 

"Poor, poor Whitney. I bet that sent him right to the confessional booth that Sunday!" 

"As if he'd ever admit to doing something like that!" 

"Indeed." 

Clark braced himself for where he knew this conversation had to go. "But I think we need to talk about what this means for us, Lex." 

"Clark, I thought I made it clear you can trust me." 

"I know I can. But now that I know I'm, well, especially alluring, it's just not fair to make you wait. I love you, and I won't do that to you. It's not fair to you, and you were right when we said we would end up in the sack sooner or later. I say we make it sooner." 

Lex's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Well, if you really want to...." 

"I do. But not now. Maybe tomorrow. You haven't slept well, and I want you all nice and rested up so I can see what kind of stuff Lex Luthor is made of. How does that sound?" 

"So damn good, Clarkbar. So damn good." 

Clark felt a huge grin spread on his face. His relationship with Lex was clearly starting a whole new chapter. And a very exciting chapter, at that. He gave Lex a hug and kissed his older boyfriend on the top of his bald head. As they left Lex's office, Clark could tell Lex was eagerly anticipating another make-out session in the limo on the way back. 


End file.
